Phantom of the Opera
by sakura-shino
Summary: What happens when Danny is trapped in the dream world of the Opera Ghost? How can he save Sam I mean, Christine Daaé, from the ghost with the disfigured soul!
1. Default Chapter

_Cliffie! Cliffie! OMG! My firstest Fanfics Firstest Chapter! Wheeee Please review for a poor little new writier? 3 I'm interested to hear what you think about a Danny Phantom/Phantom of the Opera crossover fanfic?_

_Oh! and nobody must know of my recent DP obsession . >.>_

_OHHH! THE DannyxSam Fluff which will ensue! BWAHAHAHAHAAAA!_

Danny watched the black rings glitter in the sunlight and sighed. He had gotten them from an antique shop downtown, and had spent a lot of money on them. He also knew just what he was going to do with them, he just had to find the right time and place to do it.

If the universe were fair, it would leave Danny alone this one day to finish this task, but we all know nothing about life is fair. Danny's ghost sense went off just as he neared Sam's house.

"Oh, no! Not now!" he groaned, and transformed into Danny Phantom.

He leapt into the air and surveyed the surrounding area.

"Where are you hiding?"

Danny was just about to give up and return to his task, when he felt an icy breath on the back of his neck. He whirled about to find he was facing…himself. A giant mirror filled the air behind him.

"What the Hell!" he spat, and the mirror shifted. "There's only one way to deal with a mirror!" he observed, "And that's to break it!"

He flew fist-first at the giant mirror, and gave it a mighty punch. The whole thing shattered into a million little pieces. But instead of falling to the ground as he'd expected they would, they formed a sort of dome around him.

"Aw man!" he groaned "What in Hell is this thing?"

He looked around at his reflections.

"It's like a house of mirrors in here…" as he floated forwards, splinters of mirror cascaded from above, and formed walls and passages. "Holy shit!" Danny cried as he dodged some slivers of mirror.

He glared back at his reflection, and twitched his right hand. The Danny in the mirror twitched his right hand. He stuck out his tongue. The Danny in the mirror stuck out his tongue. He kicked the Danny in the mirror. The Danny in the mirror kicked him. "Gah!" He dodged the protruding boot, and watched in awe as the Mirror Danny flew out of the scene. The Mirror Danny was replaced by Tucker.

"Tucker? What's this thing's problem?"

The mirrors shattered, and tucker bled away. Tucker was replaced by Paullina. "Heh, heh" Danny chuckled. This one's good…" His eyes glazed over, as he gazed at the mirror Paullina, smiling and fluttering her eyelashes at him. Suddenly, the mirror Paullina lunged at him, but the mirrors once again shattered and reformed themselves. The image of Sam walked in. Danny didn't say anything, just looked around him. Wherever he looked, she glared back at him with lavender eyes.

"…Sam…" He whispered. The image of Sam leered even harder, and her mouth began to move, forming soundless words. Danny didn't need to hear to understand them.

"I hate you! Burn in Hell!"

"ENOUGH!" he screamed, "Enough of your games, ghost! Show yourself!"

A hideous man, with a deformed face walked into view, and wrapped his arms around the image of Sam.

"Danny Phantom…such an honour it is." Danny noticed his French accent, "I am the Opera Ghost, and this is my mirror!"

"Yeah, well, Leave me and my friends and Paullina alone!"

"Ah, said the ghost, "But here I see only one friend!"

"Well, leave her out of it, then!" he shot back.

The ghost just laughed, a laugh reflected in all the mirrored walls of the insane Dome. "SHUT UP!" Danny screamed, and a million tiny shards of mirror began shooting in every direction, some of them grazing the skin on Danny's face. One large shard tore a hole in his side. He gathered himself up, and smashed the mirror dome into oblivion, and collected it in the Fenton Thermos he carried with him everywhere.

The Opera Ghost's laughter turned to screams of agony, as he was sucked into the contraption. Danny twisted the lid on firmly, and sank to the ground below.

"Ouch," he groaned, lifting his hand off of the gash in his side. His vision was beginning to turn blurry, and he knew he was losing blood fast from the cuts all over his body.

"I've got to get help!" he moaned, turning back into his normal self.

At that moment, Sam was heading out for a walk. Autumn was her favourite season; all the tree's were dying, yet the shivering leaves still clung to their boughs, showing that the tree's were still struggling to stay alive just a while longer.

"Like Danny," she thought, "He's half dead, just like the trees…"

She was looking up, at the multi coloured leaves, when she bumped into someone. The person fell on their face, and she gasped. "Sorry, are you okay?"

"Sam…?"

"Oh my God! Danny!" Sam cried, seeing the blood soaking through his shirt.

"Ugh…I'll explain later," he murmured, his speech rather slurred. "Right now, could I have a little help? Please?"

"Of course!"

Sam helped Danny inside, and up to her room. He sat on her bed, while she pulled out the first aid kit.

"So," she said, "Now can you tell me what happened?"

"Oh, just another ghost, Danny mumbled.

"Hm, what form did it come in this time?" Sam asked.

"It was a giant mirror," Danny explained, "And it seemed to mirror people in my life. It mirrored Tuck and Paullina."

"I see…" Sam grunted, "Anyone else?"

"Uh, well you. Uhh, Sam?" he stammered, nervously, "I have something to give you…" Danny pulled the rings from his pocket and handed them over to her. He stared the ground, face red as a beet.

"Oh!" Sam exclaimed, "Danny! I love it!" She quickly pecked him on the cheek, but drew back, blushing.

"N-no problem…" Danny mumbled, taking back his, and putting it on. "I'd better…be going now… Thanks for your help!"

"A-any time…" Sam choked.

Sam lay in bed, admiring the glistening black ring on her finger.

"Hmmmmm…" she sighed, "I wonder if this means" she yawned, "He wants

to…go steady?" Sam drifted gently off to the dark shores of a deep sleep, not knowing what was awaiting her.


	2. The Return of the Opera Ghost

_Cliffs again…hehheh._

_I'm honoured! I already have 2 comments! _

In reply- 

**_Shepyt-_I love it!**

_Eheh…thanks! You're my first commenter! **Squeeze**_

_**EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlord**- _**Ooh, pretty good for a first fic. grins maniacaly I like where this is going. :P**

_Wheee Thanks! Means a lot to me _

Update update! Haah! 

_I'll continue if there's more reviews_

_(And probably regardless)_

_I just hope my rather classical form of writing doesn't bore you all to death! I've seen some of the other fics…(IE- Eternity's Shadow's "Titanic Crossing" and compared to that?….HAHAHAHAHA!)_

_Anyway, on with the show!_

Danny listened to the soft lyrics, ringing through his head.

"Fate links me to thee forever and a day…"

He opened his eyes, to find he was looking up into the eyes of the painted figures of legendary characters on the ceiling, far, far above them. Danny blinked his eyes, and rubbed the sleep out of them, searching for the source of the beautiful tune.

He found himself looking at a young woman, around her late teens, singing like an angel, eyes closed, savouring each word as it sprang forth from her throat. The young woman finally opened her eyes in the last verse, and looked straight at Danny. A sudden recollection of whom he was, and of whom this beautiful, white-clad woman was, struck him. The woman's pale violet eyes blinked at Danny through a veil of people, and applause. Without another sound issuing from her throat, she crumpled to the floor. The great room was filled with gasping, above which nobody could hear Danny's cries of

"Sam!"

Sam was carried off the stage, and taken to a room down a long corridor, amongst a hubbub of people. Danny somehow managed to make his way through the crowd, and into the room before the door closed.

He rushed to the bed, and lifted Sam's pale head into his hands.

"Sam! Sam! Wake up!" he cried.

The maid and the doctor, the only other people in the room at that time, gave Danny a queer look.

"Monsieur Vicomte!" the doctor exclaimed, "have you forgotten the lady's name?"

"No," Danny protested, "I haven't! Her name is Sam Manson!"

With this, the doctor gave Danny an even queerer look, and explained slowly, as if talking to a child of a few years old "Her name, Monsieur, is Christine Daaé, the daughter of the Swedish violinist."

"Danny shook his head, not understanding, and would have protested further, had the woman, Sam or Christine, not awoken at that very moment.

"Doctor!" she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"The doctor checked her pulse, and nodded curtly. "You've stressed yourself too much, I'm afraid, you'll need plenty of-"

But, before the good doctor could finish his orders, Christine, or Sam, was up, and ordering the company out of her room.

"I'm quite fine," she insisted, "I don't need any medicine, just leave me be."

The doctor bowed, and ushered a protestant Danny out of the room.

Danny stood at the door fuming, how could they shove him out of Sam's room! He paused at the door, and waited until everyone else had gone./ He listened to Sam's brisk footsteps inside, and was about to open the door, when he heard a voice.

"Christine, oh, Christine, your singing was lovely tonight!"

Danny held his breath, and clutched the doorknob tightly. There was a man in the room with Sam! And he was calling her "Christine" as the doctor had!

Sam's voice quavered as she replied, "Yet you were not pleased?"

Laughter. "Oh, no, I was pleased! But you must learn more…follow, child, and learn.

Danny burst into the room, to find nothing.

Not knowing what to do with himself, Danny moped around this grand building in great fascination. What was happening? Why was everyone speaking so weird? Where was he, and how had he gotten here? The last thing he could remember was falling asleep…

"It must be a dream," he reassured himself, "All these people are in my imagination, and none of them are real. Well, Sam's real, just not here. Her hair's not that long, and she doesn't wear white." Being confidant this was the answer; Danny strode through the halls, deciding to enjoy this dream, instead of spending it being frightened.

As he walked through the crowds of people, he began to realise that most of them seemed to call him "Vicomte de Chagney". He began answering to this name, finding it quite amusing to interact with figments of his imagination, which he was so sure they were.

He stumbled into a gentleman wearing a tailed suit. The man begged his pardon, and Danny stared blankly back.

"Well, I never have seen such impudence in all my days!" the man huffed, angrily, and dealt Danny a blow to the knees with his cane.

"Ow!" Danny cried, realising that, a dream though this may be, the pain was all too real. "I'm sorry, sir!" he hissed through clenched teeth, "I didn't see you there."

The man made his way through the crowd, and into another room. Danny followed him, and sat at the table resting there. He was just taking in all the delicious food set in front of him, when he noticed a man had sat next to him. He had no idea when or how, but the fact remained that the man wasn't there when he had taken his place, and yet here he was now, in the flesh.

At least, it seemed he was in the flesh at first. As the man surveyed the table diligently, Danny noted the mask he wore. It was the shape and colour of a skull. Danny also didn't look over the fact that the man's nose appeared very misshapen, as did the long, skeletal fingers protruding from this man's coat sleeve.

The man's head swivelled around to take in the entire company, and rested on Danny. He uttered, in a smooth voice,

"You know me, don't look so astounded, young man. I won't be put out of commission so simply. Watch yourself."

Danny stood suddenly, realising now who this skeletal man was.

"Opera Ghost!" He screamed.

The whole table went into an uproar. The Opera Ghost just sat, and laughed heartily.

"I've come to bid Messieurs Richard and Moncharmin welcome, and my old managers farewell! Heed my warnings, my new managers, and read my rules carefully; otherwise, you can expect worse happenings than the death of Joseph Buquet…" here, the Opera Ghost began laughing manically, and disappeared in a plume of red smoke.

Everyone at the table was standing, tripping over himself or herself, and sending up a general hubbub. Danny stood, and looked around himself. He wanted to wake up, and he didn't want to be surrounded by panicking people. He clamped his hands over his ears to block out the sound, but as he managed to do this, the crowd of panicked persons flipped the table over- on top of Danny.

Danny tried to push the oaken table off himself, but didn't succeed. He couldn't breathe, and no one seemed to notice him lying there, or wanted to help. It was then he realised that in dreams, he could breathe. It didn't matter what was happening, he could always, ALWAYS breathe.

He concentrated, and transformed into Danny Phantom. He fazed through the floor, and found himself face to face with a man, dangling from the rafters by a noose. Danny stared at the hollow, lifeless eyes, and remembered what the Opera Ghost had said- "you can expect worse happenings than the death of Joseph Buquet". Then this must be Joseph Buquet.

Danny stalked the halls for the rest of the night as Danny Phantom, avoiding people, and searching for Christine. He thought he saw the Opera Ghost's cape, fluttering around a corner just ahead of him several times. He also could hear snatched of Christine's singing, floating up from nowhere, and resounding within him.

It wasn't until the next 'morning' when Danny found out that Christine Daaé had gone missing. He was listening to the managers' talk of their new opera house, and the strange and foreboding notes they had received.

"200 000 francs a month he wants! These two have gone too far in their joke, I tell you!" Richard cried in outrage.

Danny hid behind a wall, and turned back to his normal self, Danny Fenton. Well, not exactly normal, considering he was dressed in 19th century attire. He emerged from the hallway, as if he had just walked in.

"Ahh! Monsieur Vicomte!" Moncharmin exclaimed, "No doubt you have received a note as well?"

"Uh, no, I didn't get any notes," Danny said, "but I want to know if you've seen Ms. Daaé anywhere?"

"Alas!" cried Richard, "She's gone without a trace!"

Just then, an elderly lady, followed by a timid ballerina, around Danny's age, with dark hair, falling around her shoulders in curls, and fair skin, looking much like the elder woman, entered the room at a quick pace.

"Messieurs," the proud woman said, curtsying politely.

"Mame Gerie," Richard said, nodding, "What news have you?"

"Messieurs, Daaé has returned."

The young girl peeked shyly around her mother at Danny. Danny thought she was very attractive. But he shook himself, and got rid of the thought quickly.

"What about Sam?" he thought angrily.

"She wishes to be left alone," Mame Gerie continued, "with Monsieur Raoul le Vicomte."

For a moment, there was silence, and everyone stared at Danny. He looked around, confused, until he remembered the people the evening before calling him "Vicomte"

"Oh! Ohh…me, hehe…"


End file.
